In Time Our Feelings Will Show
by BeazyBops
Summary: Molly and Sherlock used to be friends with benefits but things got between them and Molly walked out of Sherlocks life. But two years later Molly has started work in the morgue in St. Barts and her and Sherlocks lives intertwine once again.
1. Almost is never enough

**A/N: So this is a fic written by my friend Haylee and I. She doesn't have a Fanfiction account but her Quotev account name is Silver The Doctors Light. I'll be writing Mollys Pov and she'll be writing Sherlocks Pov. Hope you enjoy!**

_Try to deny it as much as you want but in time our feelings will show. 'Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up. The truth is everyone knows. - Almost is never enough Ariana Grande_

Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper were happily dating. Or at least that's what everyone thought. They weren't really, they were more like friends with benefits. They acted like a couple and did coupley _things_. But they never told the other that they loved them. Though they both did. Their relationship consisted mostly of one night stands and making out. It worked for a while, but soon neither knew where the other stood in their mind and they started to fight. Screaming and yelling at each other, growing apart until they felt like they didn't even know each other anymore.

~ 3 ~

"Sherlock." Molly Hooper said as they stood in the entryway of 221B Baker street. "I-I just can't do this anymore. I never know where your feelings lie. I don't want to just be your friend with benefits. Did you ever even love me?" Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say something but Molly laid a finger on his lips. "Just, just don't say anything Sherlock. Okay?For once in your life just don't say anything. I don't want to be with you if it's not going to last. All I want is for you to love me back." She stepped away from him. "Goodbye Sherlock." She turned around started to walk towards the door. Sherlock reached his arm out towards her and tried to tell her to stay. But his feet were firmly attached to the ground and it felt as though his vocal cords were glued together.

She walked out the door and his life.

Sherlock regained feeling in his limbs and walked towards the door. He didn't open it though he just thumped his head against it as tears silently rolled down his face.

**A/N: I know. It was really short. But it's only the begining! They'll get longer. I promise. **

**So. Did you like it? Not like it? Tell us in a review!**

**-Molly**


	2. Good to you

**A/N: I'm Back! This chapter's in Mollys PoV**

_"I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines. Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want." -Good to you Marianas Trench_

_Two years later_

It was Mollys first day at the morgue in St. Barts since moving back to London after spending two years in Manchester. She was filling out some boring paperwork on the mysterious death of a woman when the door burst open. Molly was startled at who would be barging in to the morgue during lunch. She looked up at the door and froze in place.

There standing in the door of the morgue staring at her in apparent shock was Sherlock Holmes. The man that she had loved for years was standing in the morgue staring straight at her. "Molly." He said finally acknowledging. "Sh-Sherlock." She stuttered out in reply. She looked down and started on her gigantic pile of paperwork to avoid him seeing her blush.

She continued filling out her paper work as Sherlock went about fiddiling around in the lab

"Bring me Mrs. Peterson."

Molly looked up at the sudden disturbance of silence. "Excuse me?"

"Bring me Mrs. Peterson." Sherlock repeated. "Can I have a please?" Molly asked him. "Bring me Mrs. Peterson."

"Bottom drawer third from the left." She told him. He went over to grab the body. Mumbling something about her under his breath. She chose to ignore it returning to her paperwork.

A few hours she got up to take her break. "Where are you going?" Sherlock asked not looking up from the toes he was experimenting with. " I'm heading out to my break."

"Can you get me a coffee? Black-"

"Two sugars, I know." She left the room and went to the break room to eat her lunch.

Twenty minutes later she arrived back at the morgue with a coffee for Sherlock and one for herself. "Here you go." She told him as she set it down on his workspace. He didn't say anything as he continued with his work. "You're welcome." She said sarcastically annoyed at his lack of manners. What on earth did she love him for? Soon though Sherlock seemed to be done with his experimenting as he packed up his things and left without so much as a goodbye. Molly returned to her paperwork, a smile gracing her face as she thought about Sherlock.

**A/N: So there you go! I hope you liked it! Next is Haylees chapter in Sherlocks PoV:-) Please review!**

**-Molly**


	3. Good To You 2

**A/N: Hey! Here is my chapter, hope you enjoy it :)**

_'And I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone...' ~Good to you by Marianas Trench. _

Sherlocks PoV

Sherlock sat in the living room of 221B and gazed at the wall in shock. Had he really seen his precious Molly? Was this a dream or reality? He heard a throat clear and saw John. "I'm going out. Don't bother me." Sherlock rolled his eyes and nodded. "No promises..." He mumbled as his companion left. 'She looked amazing...as usual' he thought while standing up. His brain was going in so many directions now...one direction was to express his feelings for her, the other was to forget her. 'She loves you very much...'

'Why would she love you? You don't deserve her, you're nothing but a monster...' He growled at himself and got up. Storming down the hallway and out the door...he would get his Molly back.

He finally made it to the morgue and payed the taxi. The receptionist tried to smile and say hello but he ignored her, heading straight into the morgue. "Molly! We need to talk." He didn't say hello, He just walked right up to her. "Why? T-there's nothing to talk about." She tried to say it with a harsh tone but her words stuttered out. "Yes there is!" He yelled smacking down a book that was at the edge of the counter, Molly yelped and Sherlock's eyes softened. "I-" Molly cut him off. "No! There is nothing to talk about so just...GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screamed the last part and the little fragment of his heart that wasn't shattered...fell apart. She pushed past him and left the morgue. Sherlock looked at his hands...then exclaimed in anger. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS!" He yelled holding his head...he always thought there were two worlds, one was the normal people...the other was his...

Molly Hooper entered his world and refused to leave

**A/N: -Haylee**


	4. For Once In My Life

**A/N: Hello again. Hope you enjoy!**

_"Fore once I can say this is mine you can't take it. As long as I've got love I know I can make it. For once in my life I've got some one who needs me."- For Once in my Life Frank Sinatra_

Mollys PoV

Molly was stuck doing paperwork, again. She hated paperwork, autopsies were much more interesting. She was just finishing up a form on Mr. Jones when the door burst open and her new boyfriend, Benedict came in. "Hey love." She called out to him. He looked slightly confused but returned her greeting. "Um..hello."

She finished off the form and got up and went over to Benedict, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed but quickly shook it off.

"Molly can you get me the acid and a bag of toes please?"

Knowing how much he enjoyed experimenting Molly willing went to get them for him, wondering why he was acting so strangely. She put the supplies on his work space as she went back to her desk to attempt to finish her monsterous pile of paperwork.

They worked quietly together with only a russeling of papers or fizz of a chemical to interupt the silence. Suddenly Molly stood up, I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, black-"

"Four sugars I know."

"Actually-" Molly heard him start but she was already out the door. She walked to the staff room and started prepearing the coffees when her friend from the pediatric ward, Meena walked in. They made small talk for a while and eventually made their way to the topic of Benedict. "Oh he's so wonderful." Molly gushed. "He's so sweet and chivelrous and of Meena he's just perfect!" Meena laughed. "Sounds like you've got a keeper there." They continued chatting until the coffee was ready and Molly had to leave.

As she made her way back to the morgue she ran into John. "Oh hello Molly." He said cheerfully. "You haven't seen Sherlock around have you? He said he was coming down here."

"No I haven't sorry, only my boyfriend Benedict's down there with me. You're welcome to hang around until he arrives if you'd like." Molly offered. "I think I will thank you Molly." They made their way down and entered the morgue. "Oh Sherlock I knew you were down here!" John exclaimed to the man Molly had previously thought was Benedict. "Wait a minute, that's not Sherlock it's Benedict." Molly said confused.

Just then a man identical to Sherlock burst into the room. "Ah Molly! There you are, Meena told me you were heading back down here and I thought maybe we could go out for lunch."

"Wait a minute." Molly said, she turned to Sherlock. "So you weren't Benedict? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wasn't aware that you had another boyfriend." He told her.

Finally John who had just been standing in the background near Sherlock spoke. "You two are scarily similar." He remarked. "You guys could be twins." Benedict laughed, "You ready for lunch Moll?" He asked her. "Yeah just let me get my jumper" she said as she went behind her desk to remove her lab coat and put on her cherry jumper.

She came out from behind her desk and walked over to Benedict. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and she responded willingly. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn that Sherlock looked jealous, but the look dissapeared so fast that she thought that she had imagined it.

**A/N: So hope you liked it! Next up is Haylees chapter! Yay!**

**Diclaimer: If I owned Sherlock we would already have season three. **

**-Molly**


End file.
